Chikai
|name = Chikai |kanji = 誓い |romaji = Chikai |artist = Sora Amamiya |lyrics = TOMO |arrangement = Carlos K. |composer = glasswerks |length = |ending = 5 |start = RoTC13 |end = RoTC24 |release = May 9, 2018 |prev = Beautiful |next = n/a }} is the 2nd ending theme song of Season 2 of The Seven Deadly Sins anime series, performed by the J-Pop artist Sora Amamiya. Main Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 目を閉じ感じてる 初めての温もり 閉ざしていた この胸の奥 誰にも負けない あなたの勇気で ゆっくり溶けてく その手で守り抜いて 作った罪 消せぬ過去愛する人 孤独を抱えながら歩いて行く どんな道も この命ある限り 例え世界が明日終わろうとも 側にいてくれるのなら きっと何度でもあなたを思い出すから そっと手を握るの |-| Romaji= Me wo tojikanjiteru Hajimete no nukumori Tozashiteita Kono mune no oku Dare ni mo makenai Anata no yūki de Yukkuri toketeku Sono te de mamorinuite Tsukutta tsumi Kesenu kako ai suru hito Kodoku wo kakaenagara aruiteiku Donna michi mo Kono inochi aru kagiri Tatoe sekai ga ashita owarou to mo Soba ni ite kureru no nara Kitto nando demo anata wo omoidasu kara Sotto te wo nigiru no |-| English= The first warmth I feel closing my eyes The back of this chest that was shut With your courage to not lose to anyone I slowly dissolve it Protect with that hand The sins we made are past erased past lovers Any way to walk while having loneliness As long as there is this life Even if the world ends tomorrow If you are by my side I'm sure you remember you again and again I hold my hand gently Full Version Kanji= 目を閉じ感じてる　初めての温もり 閉ざしていた　この胸の奥 誰にも負けない　あなたの勇気で ゆっくり溶けてく その手で守り抜いて 作った罪　消せぬ過去　愛する人 孤独を抱えながら歩いて行く　どんな道も この命ある限り 例え世界が明日終わろうとも 側にいてくれるのなら きっと何度でもあなたを思い出すから そっと手を握るの 果てなく続いてく　この旅の途中で 不安な夜　伝う涙も 頬に手を当て　あなたの勇気で 心を灯すの その手で掴み取って まだ見ぬ夢　笑顔も　安らぎさえ 守りたいものに捧ぐ強い想い　どんな時も 重ね合わせてゆけるの 全てが正しさだけではなくても 私は共に行くの　いつまでも その手に導かれて生きる奇跡 心に刻んでゆく その手で守り抜いて 作った罪　消せぬ過去　愛する人 孤独を抱えながら歩いて行く　どんな道も この命ある限り 例え世界が明日終わろうとも 側にいてくれるのなら きっと何度でもあなたを思い出すから そっと手を握るの… そっと手を握るの… どうか忘れないで |-| Romaji= Me wo tojikanjiteru Hajimete no nukumori Tozashiteita Kono mune no oku Dare ni mo makenai Anata no yūki de Yukkuri toketeku Sono te de mamorinuite Tsukutta tsumi Kesenu kako ai suru hito Kodoku wo kakaenagara aruiteiku Donna michi mo Kono inochi aru kagiri Tatoe sekai ga ashita owarou to mo Soba ni ite kureru no nara Kitto nando demo anata wo omoidasu kara Sotto te wo nigiru no Hatenaku tsuzuiteku kono tabi no tochū de Fuan na yoru tsutau namida mo Hoho ni te wo ate anata no yūki de Kokoro wo tomosu no Sono te de tsukamitotte Mada minu yume egao mo yasuragi sae Mamoritai mono ni sasagu tsuyoi omoi donna toki mo Kasane awasete yukeru no Subete ga tadashisa dake de wa nakutemo Watashi wa tomo ni iku no itsu made mo Sono te ni michibikarete ikiru kiseki Kokoro ni kizande yuku Sono te de mamorinuite Tsukutta tsumi kesenu kako ai suru hito Kodoku wo kakae nagara aruite yuku donna michi mo Kono inochi aru kagiri Tatoe sekai ga ashita owarou to mo Soba ni ite kureru no nara Kitto nando demo anata wo omoidasu kara Sotto te wo nigiru no... Sotto te wo nigiru no... Douka wasurenaide |-| English= The first warmth I feel closing my eyes The back of this chest that was shut With your courage to not lose to anyone I slowly dissolve it Protect with that hand The sins we made are past erased past lovers Any way to walk while having loneliness As long as there is this life Even if the world ends tomorrow If you are by my side I'm sure you remember you again and again I hold my hand gently In the midst of this journey that continues endlessly Tears that uneasy night passes With your courage to put your hands on your cheeks Do you light my heart? Grasp it with that hand A dream that I have not seen yet A smile also has a relief A strong desire to dedicate to what I want to protect At any time I'm going to superimpose it. Even if everything is not just about correctness I will go with you forever Miracles living led by that hand Carve in my heart Protect with that hand The sins we made are past erased past lovers Any way to walk while having loneliness As long as there is this life Even if the world ends tomorrow If you are by my side I'm sure you remember you again and again Gently hold my hand ... Gently hold my hand ... Please do not forget Video References }} Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes